This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The aims of this pilot protocol are to document the early dissemination and pathology of DENGUE virus infection in rhesus macaques. Human infection with Dengue virus is generally detected about one week post infection and there is therefore a dearth of information on the early event of virus infection in a model close to man. This is the first instance in which coagulopathies have been induced in rhesus macaques following infection with Dengue virus infection. The goals of the study are 1) to determine the mechanism(s) in the coagulation cascade that is impaired by Dengue infection in vivo;b) the exact target of Dengue virus with a particular focus on megakaryocytes and platelets which appear susceptible in vitro and in vivo;c) the role of dendritic cells and macrophage in the acute phase of infection in vivo.